Peter Epstein
Peter Epstein is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in J.J. Abrams' . Epstein previously worked for J.J. Abrams and performed stunts in the 2006 blockbuster Mission: Impossible III. In both films Epstein worked with fellow Trek stunt performers Robert Alonzo, Steve Blalock, Joey Box, Terry Jackson, Heidi Moneymaker, Chris Palermo, Jim Palmer, Dennis Scott, Xuyen Valdivia, and Marcus Young. Epstein worked as stunt coordinator on the television series Tough Target and Ripley's Believe It or Not!, the comedy High Times Potluck (2002), the short comedy As Luck Would Have It (2003), the drama Kill the Poor (2006), and the comedy Bag Boy (2007, with stunts by Mark Aaron Wagner). He served as stunt double for Kenny Johnston in the action drama Scenes of the Crime (2001, alongside stunt performers Vince Deadrick, Jr., Danny Downey, John Gillespie, Ben Jensen, Bob McGovern, and Lincoln Simonds). Epstein was twice among the stunt cast of a film which was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture; 2008 for I Am Legend and 2009 for Indiana Jones and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In 2008 the stunt cast of The Bourne Ultimatum won the award, including Epstein. Since the early '90s, Epstein has performed stunts in several television series including Law & Order, Walker, Texas Ranger, The Untouchables, Touched by an Angel, New York Undercover (1994), Marker (1995, starring Gates McFadden), Dellaventura, Homicide: Life on the Street (1998), Strangers with Candy (2000), 100 Centre Street (2002), The District (2004, with Ada Maris), The Wire, Oz (1997-2002), and Rescue Me (2007). Epstein's feature film performances include the video game adaptation Super Mario Bros. (1993), the thriller The Fugitive (1993, with stunts by Nick Dimitri, Paula Wayton, and Diamond Farnsworth), the thriller Money Train (1995), 's thriller Ransom (1996), 's thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart), 's science fiction film Godzilla (1998), 's thriller Out of Sight (1998), the fantasy sequel The Crow: Salvation (2000, starring Kirsten Dunst and stunts by Jane Austin, Terry James, and Kurt Lott), the drama Coyote Ugly (2000), the comedy Meet the Parents (2000), the comedy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), 's superhero film Spider-Man (2002, starring Kirsten Dunst), the comedy Anger Management (2003, with stunts by Jennifer Caputo, George Colucci, Paul Eliopoulos, and Eileen Weisinger), the action comedy Taxi (2004), the adventure National Treasure (2004), 's science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the comedy The Pink Panther (2006), 's adventure Poseidon (2006), 's action sequel Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ), and the Disney comedy Enchanted (2007). More recent stunt credits are 's sport comedy Leatherheads (2008), the comedy You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008, with stunts by Eliza Coleman, Ator Tamras, Jeremy Fry, and Alex Chansky), the comedy Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009), the thriller The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3 (2009, with stunts by Mickey Giacomazzi and Kimberly Murphy), the thriller Edge of Darkness (2009), and the horror comedy Zombieland (2009, with stunts by Michelle Sebek, Victor Paguia, and Kimberly Murphy). External link * Epstein, Peter